Skin
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami and Seto, project partners. So what? Yami only showed a little skin in Seto's house. And then ended up having a boyfriend. SetoYami.
1. Chapter 1

Skin

* * *

Yami just…accidentally showed some skin. Then ended up having a boyfriend.

* * *

There was silence in Domino City High school for boys. It was the last day of exams, Friday, and the students of the school were all in their classrooms, waiting to be dismissed by their advisers. Section 4-A was the star section in the graduating Domino's graduating class batch 2008-2009. Of course, the valedictorian was in the said class, Kaiba Seto, and one after him, Mutou Yami. Both were rivals, but they also get along sometimes. And they weren't selfish with their knowledge. If there was something Yami didn't know, he'd go to Seto and ask, and Seto'd teach him. But after that lesson, it's like nothing happened. And not like normal rivals, they don't argue over everything.

So, back to the last day of exams. 4-A was quiet as their homeroom teacher entered and put the test papers on his table, two of which already had red marks on them. Yami and Seto's, obviously, the class thought. At the back of the room, Yami was looking out the window. Beside him was Seto, reading a book entitled, _History of Asian Nations_. Both always had a world of their own.

"Alright! I know that it's just the end of your first quarter exams, but I have a project to give, and it's due Monday." said section 4-A's adviser, Hotta Shunta. He rolled his eyes as the class moaned in reply, complaining. "You have the weekend to do it. Your project is to search about pre-marital sex among teens like you. And you are going to make a thesis about it, stating how this affects teens in your own words. And you're going to have partners."

Yami snapped out from his trance. Seto lifted his head, turning his gaze from the book to the teacher. "What?!" both chorused. They hated working with other people. If you want something done right, do it yourself.

The whole class looked at the back, staring at the two geniuses. "Well, since our topnotchers were the first ones to verbally react to the announcement, you two are going to work with each other."

"WHAT?!" both once again chorused. Seto almost slammed the hard bound book on his desk, and Yami, his hands. "I don't want to work with _him_!" they said in accord.

The whole male class of 18, minus Seto and Yami, chuckled at their reactions. "It's not about what you two want, it's what _I _want. Ok?" he smirked. He noticed that Seto was at the right of Yami, from his point of view, and at the left with Yami's point of view. Then he got an idea. "First and third row, look to your left, he will be your partner,"

There was another wave of moans that flew across the room. "Good luck, Kaiba-san, Mutou-kun," Hotta chuckled. "4-A, you are dismissed," he took the books and papers on the table and went out.

"Hey Kaiba, Mutou. The asshole's messing with you." said Jounouchi, grabbing his bag. His partner was Honda. Lucky that they get along somehow. "Try to make it work out. You're good guys,"

"Besides," said Honda, cutting in, and watching Seto put on his coat and Yami his black jean jacket. "Mutou already looks feminine enough. If he was more girly he'd be fit enough to be your bitch." Honda laughed, together with a handful of students that laughed at his 'joke'.

Sitting beside Seto that day was a big mistake. Yami, a pissed off, clenched his slender, feminine hand. He readied his foot, and kicked Honda where the sun didn't shine. "Sorry for being such a girl, Honda. Good luck with that project with the class retard." He turned to Jounouchi. "And you," he slapped him. And he slapped him hard. Yami's hand left a red mark on the blonde's face. "Retard," Yami left, leaving the other students laughing at the other males he hit.

Seto chuckled at the scene. "Bonkotsu." He simply said, and followed Yami out of the room. "Mutou, wait up." He said, catching up with the shorter teen. "You seem to be…not yourself,"

"Does the fact that I'm short, added the other fact that I look so much like my mother, make me a fucking girl?!" he asked him as they went down the stairs. "I'm in a boys' school, goddamn it!"

"I'll drive you home, get some clothes, you're sleeping at my place." Seto quickly changed the subject, so that he'd not agree that he does see Yami as a girl in school. A lost girl. Who ended up in a boys' school. He's a futanari (1), maybe?

"Wh-What?!" Yami looked at him as they exited the school's lobby.

"I want that paper done as soon as possible. I don't intend to spend all of my time with you this weekend," Seto answered, pulling Yami's arm and leading him to the parking lot beside the school. "I have a baby brother to take care of," he grabbed his keys from his pocket and the car sounded as the locks were opened. Then Seto noticed that Yami wasn't even flinching from his place three yards from the red Porsche. "Get in the fucking car, Mutou,"

"I'm not getting _in _the fucking car," said Yami, giving Seto a glare, raising a brow, as he crossed his arms. "Do you think that my grandfather will easily let me sleep in _your_ mansion?!"

"With my fame and money, yes." Said Seto, standing behind the open door. "And with the security of the mansion, yes. Remember, Mutou, the house you're staying in tonight is being protected by the Japanese Military."

"Give me two reasons why I should be sleeping at your place tonight, and tomorrow night." Yami demanded, not moving from the place he was standing. Other students passed by them, others looking at what will happen.

"One. You and I both know that we both want that paper to be done by Sunday morning, so that we'd have time to do whatever we want on the afternoon on the said day."

"Mmhmm."

"And two." Seto smirked. He knew that the next reason he was going to give was going to hit him. "You don't have internet as fast as mine in your house. You have dial-up."

"Fuck you!"

"Same to you," Seto watched him walk past the car's hood and got in the front seat. "I thought you'd never get in," Seto slid in and they went on their way, almost screeching the car out the gates.

"I was never supposed to." Yami pouted and didn't look at him. Instead, he set his eyes outside and looked at the people passing by. Their looks were somehow telling him, 'How the fuck did he get in Kaiba's car!?'

There was silence in the red luxurious car. Neither of them dared to break it. It was better that way. After a few moments, Yami crossed his legs. Seto saw it in the corner of his eye, and raised a brow. Yami crossed his legs like a girl would. Not like with males that would cross their legs and form something like a number four.

Seto wanted to laugh at him, for being such a girl, but he held it back. And holding back emotions was what he was good at. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't look at the other male beside him, fearing that he'd let go of the maniacal laughter he held.

"I won't cause you any trouble." Said Yami.

"Huh?" Seto looked at him, careful of the road. "What are you talking about?" Seto took a turn.

"I won't cause you any-" Yami cut himself off. "Hey!" he uncrossed his legs and turned to Seto. "How do you know where I live?!" he demanded. Seto had never gone to his house before.

"I tracked your dial-up modem's signal." He said, pushing a button on what looked like a GPS. It showed a red spot where Yami lived. "It wasn't difficult to track you down."

"You're a stalker!" Yami shrieked; his high pitched voice bounced off the windows of the car.

Seto put his right hand on his right ear, and was forced to close one eye. "You scream like a girl,"

"I hate you!" he crossed his arms, pouting.

"Don't worry, I hate you, too," Seto said calmly, making a turn on Yami's street. He stopped in front of what seemed to be a toy shop. Before Yami could open the door, "Bring something comfortable,"

Yami looked at him. "Hmph!" and went in the house.

Seto sighed and shook his head. He should never have made the 'You scream like a girl,' comment. Now it was going to be even more difficult working with a partner that's mad at you for telling him he's a girl. He let the engine die down, and stepped out of the car. Opening the door to the house/shop, he said, "Ojamashimasu," (2)

An old man at the counter looked up at him, and seemed to be having some trouble seeing the blue dressed figure at the door. "Ah, welcome, welcome," he said, taking his glasses that were beside the toys he was tagging. "Oh, dear! M-Mr. Kaiba! It's a pleasure having you here!" he said in surprise.

"You've got quite a collection, Ojiisan," (3) he said, looking through the shelves. He saw some duel disks on the shelves on the other side of the room. "So you sell one of my products,"

"Yes, sir, and I really got out of stock during the Battle City," said Sugoruko, walking up to him. "And a lot of kids aged five and above still buy them, around five each day,"

"Really," Seto replied, looking through the other toys. "Ojiisan, I'm going to ask your permission to let your eldest grandson to stay at my mansion for the weekend,"

"I'm going to have to ask why, Mr. Kaiba," he said, putting the toys he tagged back on the shelves.

"We are to research and to make a thesis like project, and we intend to finish as soon as possible," Seto explained, watching the old man clean up the shop.

"Well, ok," he agreed, smiling at him. "Take care of Yami, Mr Kaiba,"

"Thank you, Ojiisan," he said, raising a brow, seeing the man get something from the drawer. It looked like a green and white cylindrical object, and Sugoruko took Seto's hand and put it on it. "Chap Stick? And this is for what?"

"I feel that you have made my grandson upset, because of his feminine features, and that is what I love most about him, he reminds me both of his mother and father," the old man started to explain. "Give this to him while you two are working, it would lessen the feel of you getting on his nerves."

"I see," Seto pocketed the Chap Stick.

"And don't think that Yami uses those for his satisfaction. His lips chap easily, I never found out why," Yami entered the room, already out of his uniform. "You may go with Mr. Kaiba, Yami, he's already asked my permission,"

"Thanks, Jiichan," he put the Algebra Test on the counter and pulled Seto out of the shop.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Seto asked him as they got into the car.

Yami was wearing shorts, something like that famous bitch in Domino School for girls, Mazaki Anzu would wear. It only covered half of his thigh. "You told me to wear something comfortable," he said, buckling his seat belt, and setting his bag of clothes and other school things on the floor. He once again crossed his legs. "And this is what I'm most comfortable in,"

"Okay," he started the car and they went on their way. 'This is getting fucking ridiculous,' he thought, getting the Chap Stick from his pocket. "Here," he handed it to Yami. "I thought I you might like this,"

Yami stared at the Chap Stick Seto held as he uncrossed his legs. "How'd you know I use Chap Stick?" Yami asked, not even in a demanding voice, and took the lip balm from Seto's hand.

"I figured, I see your lips bleeding one day, and the next they're already healed." Seto lied about figuring it out as he took over a car and went into the highway. "Mokuba has me use them once in a while in summers, when lips do get dry,"

"Th-thanks, Kaiba-kun," a small smile graced his lips as he put a coat on his lips.

Seto's eyes widened for a few milliseconds. "Nobody's called me with a _kun _before,"

"Uh…so I'm sorry, should I go back to calling you-"

"It's fine, I'm just not used to it," he rammed the gas pedal, overtaking cars. "These people make driving look so difficult even if it's so damn easy, you're the in highway and they're going at 60km/h," Yami grabbed the rim of the door as he closed his eyes. Seto heard him murmuring some prayers. "Don't worry, Mutou, I won't crash,"

"Where are we going anyway?!" he asked, not opening his eyes. And yes, Seto still wasn't slowing down.

"To my rest house by Domino Beach, Mokuba's already there," he said, making a turn, and seemed like they're going somewhere rural. "I don't stay at the mansion during weekends. I get too many damn phone calls."

Yami opened his eyes slowly, and saw that they were going through a forest's path. "I thought we're going to the beach,"

"We are. We're just not taking the usual road," answered Seto, going through a tunnel. "I had this road and tunnel made, and I'm the only one who can go here,"

"H-how?" then they stopped in front of a huge rock. "It's a dead end!"

A retinal scanner came out from the camouflage inside the rocks and scanned Seto's eyes. "No it's not," the rock in front of the cracked in half and a tunnel waited for them to enter. The scanner went back to its place and the rocks once again sealed the entrance. Yami didn't say anything and closed his eyes once again as Seto once again sped up. "We're not going to crash, Mutou, so open your eyes, and look at the view,"

"If you slow down I'll open them,"

Seto sighed and slowly let go of the gas pedal and as expected, the car also slowed down. "You have a problem with speed?"

Yami had finally sat comfortably. "Yeah, when my father took me to the amusement park and we rode the roller coaster," Yami admitted. "So I always walk to and from school,"

"I see," said Seto. He loved speed. Especially late at night, he could really have the car up to its full speed. "You never got over the trauma,"

"You could say that," Yami nodded, breathing deeply. Yami thought that it'd be really uncomfortable with Seto around. That they'd always argue about everything. But now he realized that they'd be pretty good friends if Seto would let anyone be his friend. "It's beautiful,"

"I agree," said Seto. "This is one of the places where I can be in peace,"

"And another one is?"

"The bathroom," Yami laughed. "What's so funny? Who doesn't get any peace in the bathroom?" he raised a brow.

"I know, I know," he exhaled. "It's just that I study in the bathroom. I get the concentration there," he smiled at him, and saw Seto just looking at him. Yami blushed madly. "S-sorry,"

"Nothing to apologize for, Mutou. At least we know where to find each other,"

Yami gave a small laugh, then saw a huge house appearing out the window. "Oh, my! Your rest house is absolutely beautiful!" it was one of those old style Japanese homes. "It kinda gives me the feudal Japan feel,"

"Yes, and we wear haoris, yukatas and kimonos in the rest house once in a while," Seto told him. "To complete the feel," they entered the premises of the land. Yes, it was a rest house by the beach, and the house was built on higher ground.

* * *

(1) Futanari – girls with dicks or girls who look like boys. Or boys who naturally grew breasts during adolescence or puberty or boys who look like girls. (According to manga sources: Boku to Imouto or "My Sister and I")

(2) Ojamashimasu – what Japanese people say when they another's house. Literally means "I'm coming in,"

(3) Grandfather


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

"Master Mokuba," a butler in a servant's haori entered Mokuba's room. "I am pleased to inform you that the Master has arrived, and is entering the premises of the rest house right this moment,"

Mokuba, in a grey and dark grey coloured haori, dropped the game controller and ran out the room. "Niisama's here!" he almost yelled, his voice disappearing as he ran down the hall. The servant shook his head and paused Mokuba's game.

Mokuba ran down the expensive wooden stairs, his socked feet in flip flops not making any noise as he ran. He almost bumped into the servants who were carrying towels and sheets, and some even with cleaning equipment. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" he said, dodging a butler who was shining the antique vases in the huge living room. Mokuba ran out the main door and stepped on the stepping stones to the gates, passing by the humungous fountains, and the classic Japanese garden. "Niisama! You're here!" he said as Seto came into his sight.

"Mokuba, uf-!" the haori dressed boy hugged him by his waist. Yeah. Mokuba was only up to Seto's waist.

The boy looked up him. "What took you?" he asked.

"Mokuba," Mokuba let go of him. "This is Mutou Yami, my project partner and he's going to stay with us for the weekend,"

Mokuba looked at Yami from head to foot. "You're pretty! Come on! Let's have you get into a kimono so you can get around the house!" Mokuba grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.

"Ki-kimono?!" Yami repeated. "Th-that's for a girl!"

Seto shook his head. Was he going to have to buy another lip balm for him? He went in the house and heard Mokuba demanding for the tailor. "Mokuba!" he said, but Mokuba had already pulled Yami up to his room and locked it. "Dammit," he murmured. "This is going to be one long night," he headed for his room, ready to change into his haori.

In Mokuba's room, Yami was standing in front of the tailor, taking measurements. "I've got just the thing! I've got kimonos just your size!" said the tailor, snapping his fingers and his assistants approached him. "Get me a kimono is these measures, purple, the one with the cherry blossom design! Lovely, I must say!"

Yami didn't say anything. If he did it would be disrespecting the owner of the house, who was standing a few feet away from him, watching the tailor take his measurements. And did Mokuba really mean what he said when he pulled him into the house? That he was pretty? And besides, if he denied the offer of clothes then it would be very rude. "Uh…Mokuba-san, do I really have to wear that I mean I…"

"No, you don't, but it would really look good if you did!" Mokuba smiled at him. "Besides! You're pretty! And I think Seto thinks so, too!"

Yami blushed madly and turned his gaze to the floor. "Uh…"

"Don't be shy! I'm positive he'll like you after the tailor dresses you up!" Mokuba smiled up at him. "Come on! You don't have to be shy! Really!" Mokuba took his hand and pulled him closer. "It's rare for Seto to have someone over! Actually this is the first time, and I must say, he has a pretty damn good taste. You're very pretty. And you've got to have a good time! Besides, I really want you to be my friend!"

"O-oh, I see,"

"So you promise you'd have fun?"

"Bu-but I'm only here for the project-"

"Nonsense!" Mokuba cut him off. "ISONO!" Mokuba yelled, and after a few moments, a man in a dark green haori entered the room.

"Yes, Mokuba-sama?" he kneeled.

"Yami-chan, what's your project?" Mokuba asked him.

"Pre-marital sex among teenagers, and we're supposed to format it like some thesis," Yami answered.

"Well, you heard him, Isono, do Yami and Seto's project. I want it by Sunday morning!" Mokuba ordered him.

Isono bowed. "Hai," and he left the room.

"Bu-but!"

"See? Told you that you don't have to worry about it!" Mokuba chuckled. "Oh! There's your kimono! Hurry! Put it on Yami-chan!" Mokuba slightly pushed him towards the stylists.

"Mo-mokuba-san!"

"You'll be fine!"

* * *

"Isn't he ready yet?! Is it that hard to get a haori on?!" Seto yelled at particularly nobody as he paced back and forth in the porch outside the main living room. "ISONO!" he yelled. "ISONO!" it's already been an hour and a half, a lot of wasted time. And yes, he was wearing a haori; a blue one.

"Hai, Seto-sama?" Isono kneeled by the living room door, imitating what the Japanese servants did back then.

"Get Mutou!" he said, turning around and faced the huge pond in an autumn like setting.

"Hai," before Isono could stand up, he saw socked feet in purple flip flops, legs wrapped in purple sakura printed and embossed silk material. "Seto-sama, Mutou-sama is already here," he stood up and left.

Seto turned around. "What took you-" he started angrily, but was cut off by Yami's appearance. "So long…?"

"Mokuba-san insisted that I wear this kimono," Yami answered. "Sumimasen deshita," (4) he made a perfect kneel for apology, but he made sure that his head did not touch the floor.

Seto approached him and took his hand and had him stand up. "Mokuba had Isono do our project, didn't he?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so there was no point of me coming here," Yami crossed his arms. "Besides, if I turned down the offer, your brother might not like me," Yami turned away slightly.

"Change back into your shorts,"

Yami suddenly looked up at him. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, and I'm changing into something modern,"

"Uh, Earth to Kaiba-kun, I had help going down the stairs, same to go up," said Yami. "Kimonos are so restrained – uwaaahh!!" Seto swooped him up from the floor. "K-Kaiba-kun! P-put me down!" Yami threw his arms around Seto's neck, afraid that Seto might let go.

"You said you wanted help going up the stairs to your room," said Seto, walking down the hallway. "Besides, I'm going to have Isono stop doing our project and we'll do it on our own."

"Oh," he said, still not letting go of Seto's neck. "Am I also going to have help taking off the kimono? Because there were like…five people who put this on me,"

"Guess so," said Seto as they started to go up the stairs. "And of course-" flashes of light caused Seto to stop in his steps and turn his head to close his eyes slightly, and for Yami to burry his head in Seto's neck. "What in the world-" he was cut off by Mokuba giggling away with the special camera he bought just yesterday. The one that snaps almost twenty photos in just one click. "Mokuba? Kaiba Mokuba! You give me that camera right now!" Seto demanded, hurrying up the stairs and being careful not to let Yami go.

"H-hey! Kaiba-kun! Slow down!" Yami tightened his grip on Seto's neck. He barged into Yami's room and put him on the bed. "O-oi! Kaiba-kun!" he sighed as Seto ran out again. "Kimonos are so restricted," he said, trying to reach the huge bow like wide ribbon on his back.

"Mokuba!" he saw the boy in his room, already uploading the pictures. "Shit!"

"Too late!" Mokuba laughed like he was some kind of antagonist. "Come on, Seto, you've mentioned Yami a lot of times, and yes, you've got good taste, Yami looks perfect for you! And in that kimono? Man, you two are perfect!"

"Mokuba, alright! Alright! I admit it, I like him a little, please just delete those photos!"

"I will if you tell him,"

"So it's blackmail now?!"

Mokuba thought for second. "Nah, I'm just playing with you!" Mokuba laughed once again. "Come on, Seto! It's so _difficult _to please you! And now that you've found someone that you like in every way," Mokuba's tone turned into a pleading one. "I finally get to have some kind of sister-in-law and you let Yami go. Come on, Seto please? Let Isono do your report! Besides, you'd get A+ even if I do it,"

"Ok! Ok! I'll find a way!" Seto gave in. "Just make sure you delete those photos!" he made sure.

Mokuba raised his right hand. "Yakosoku suru!" (5)

"Good. Or I'll ground you for the rest of your teenage years," Seto left the room and headed for his to change into something more modern. "Damn kid, won't let me go," he sighed. Mokuba was right. It _was_ hard to please him.

* * *

"Kaiba-kun?" Yami, back in his tee and shorts, walked around the Japanese mansion looking for its owner. "It's already six-thirty! Can we start on the paper now?"

Seto came out of one of the rooms, startling Yami, making him step back. "Uh, no. Let's eat first," he said, pulling up the sleeves of his black shirt up his elbows.

"You startled me!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's eat," Seto knew Mokuba was hiding somewhere and recording his every move, so he whispered something to Yami. "I want you to act like you're happy after I whisper to you, then you hug me like you'd never heard anything like what I've told you. No questions. Just do it. Call me Seto. I'll get busted if I don't do this,"

"Seto!" Yami tip toed and reached Seto's neck and whispered, "Jesus Christ, you're freaking tall!"

Seto closed his eyes and gave the hug back. "Just act like we're an item, ok? Just follow my lead."

Yami let go. "What?!" he exclaimed, appalled.

Scared that Yami blew his cover, he swooped down and kissed him. Within milliseconds of letting go, he pulled Yami in the nearby bathroom. "I never want to have liplocks with you again."

Trying to keep his voice down, Yami said, "What?! Excuse me! _You're _the one who _swooped _down and _kissed _me!" he stressed the words to make a point. "What are you trying to prove anyways?!"

"Look, if I don't act like I have interest in you, the photo wherein I was carrying you in a bridal manner will be posted on the internet for the population of the whole world to see." Seto started. "Now if you don't want the whole world to think that you are female, I suggest that you play along!"

"This is your brother's doing?" Yami asked, sitting on the sill of the bathtub.

"Yes,"

"Wow. I didn't think that _that_ little cutie would be such a genius. He's blackmailing you isn't he?"

"Oh yeah," he answered. "Look, if you don't wanna do this, I'm fine, sure. Let the whole world know I've married my classmate."

"I'll do it, no more than physical contact, which means holding hands, your hand on my waist, on my shoulders, etc. and _pecks_!" Yami told him, looking through the lotions on display. "Am I clear?"

"Damn clear. Hell I don't want to French you again," Yami looked at the mirror and ruffled his hair a bit. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yami looked at him. "Messing my hair so it'd look like we did something, what does it look like?!" he said, also messing up his top. "Any intention of running your hand through your hair?"

"Yeah, yeah," Seto ran his hand through a few times. "Ready?"

Yami took a deep breath. "Ready," Seto took Yami's hand and they stepped out the bathroom. "After dinner can we please do the paper? We're wasting a lot of time, Seto,"

"It feels really weird when you call me by my first name," said Seto, putting his hand around Yami's waist as they went down the stairs. "Not that I'm complaining,"

"That's what you told me to call you,"

"I know,"

A servant at the foot of the stairs kneeled. "Young Masters, dinner is ready and is served in the gardens as Master Mokuba suggested,"

"The gardens?" Seto repeated. "Why the hell would that kid want to have dinner in the gardens," he said, making their way to the gardens.

Yami reached up to Seto's ear. "This might be one of his plans," he whispered.

"Yeah,"

"Seto! Come on! Food's getting cold!" Mokuba waved to them as they approached him.

"Mokuba, why'd you have the servants prepare dinner here?" Seto asked, pulling a chair for Yami.

"For the romantic atmosphere," he giggled. "You two are the only ones having dinner here. I've already had dinner in the dining hall," and ran back into the house.

Seto sighed. "I have got to ground that kid,"

"So let's take the food to your room and eat while doing the paper,"

"Sure," servants took the food and followed them to Seto's room. "Just put it down on the coffee table," he said, turning on his desktop. "What kind of project are we supposed to do? I mean, thesis in two days? Is he nuts?"

"Maybe that's just for the people who need boosts in their grades," Yami answered, taking one of the salmon. "You eat traditional Japanese at the mansion?"

"No."

"Only here,"

"Yes,"

"Here," Yami handed him a bowl of ramen. "You do more work than I do. I'll take a look on the info. We'll ask a few people tomorrow." He sat back down on the sofa near by the coffee table. "So you have a desktop at home?"

"Desktop here because nobody can get here. Robbers, if they can get in here, can get a laptop easily. Besides, I don't need to work when I'm here."

(4) I'm sorry.

(5) I promise!

* * *

please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

Hey, guys! So i've got bad news. Yes, bad news. And it's not that i'm stopping this, no! It's just that i'm going to college soon, so maybe, one of the last stories you people will be getting from me are the stories i will write from March - May 2009. So, because of that, i'll try to finish everything i've written this year. and I hope i'll finish it. now, on with the story!

* * *

As Seto came out from the bathroom, he took a look at the clock. 1am. He saw Yami asleep in front of his computer, and he assumed he was reading that survey on the page. He put something comfortable on, (which were only blue vertically striped pajama bottoms) and moved to wake Yami up. "Hey, Mutou, wake up,"

Yami slowly opened his eyes. "Wh-what? Seto?"

Seto raised a brow. Yami was still calling him by his first name. "Go to bed, I'll take over," but it seemed that Yami was too tired to even lift his head. "Dammit. I'm going to have someone sleep in my bed," he said, carrying Yami to the bed and putting the sheets over him. Good thing he had Yami use the bathroom first. But damn. When he said pajamas, he didn't mean shorts like the previous one and an oversized shirt. Only difference was the previous one was jeans, this one looked like boxers for women. But hell. These are for men! He shook his head.

Still topless, he sat in front of his desktop and continued research. The research Yami was doing was not the one that caught his interest. But Yami himself. He couldn't help but think that the steady form on his bed was female. "Snap out of it, Seto," he told him himself, and went back to what he was supposed to do.

Hours passed by quickly, and Seto felt that. He can't seem to find anything else about their topic since like…two hours ago. Yami awoke due to Seto's cursing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking to his side to find out what time it was. 4am. He stood up and approached the figure sitting in the other side of the room. "You're still awake, Seto?" he asked, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "You should get some rest. This project can wait," he yawned.

"Nah, besides, the internet is running out of site to provide us with information. All the pops up are porn sites featuring teenagers." He said irritably. "You go back to sleep. I'm used to working up late,"

"Whatever, Seto." He said, turning away. "I'm going to make some coffee or tea, want some?" Yami asked before he went out.

"Get me coffee. No cream. No sugar. Black."

"Uh-huh, and put something on, Seto. You'll get a cold," he left.

There was silence for a few moments. "Why the fuck is he still calling me Seto?!" he asked particularly at nobody. He stood up and grabbed a shirt from his walk in closet.

For Seto, it seemed like Yami has been gone for something like forever. But when he looked at the clock, he was only gone less than fifteen minutes.. A few moments later, there was lightning. Then thunder. Milliseconds after that thunder, Seto heard Yami scream, then the sound of something like plates and glasses breaking. "SETO!" he heard him as hard rain poured down. Then it blacked out. He heard the wind howling outside.

"FUCK!" he cursed as he stood up. "Mutou?!" he hadn't saved almost a fourth of their project.

"Ow! Seto! It hurts!"

Seto grabbed his phone ran out his room, assuming that Yami was just in the hall. He used his phone's light to find him. With in a few yards from his bedroom door, he saw Yami in tears on the floor. The thunder and lightning startled him, causing him to drop the tea and coffee, spilling them on his feet and burning them. "Shit," he cursed softly.

"How am I going to walk now?" he asked, putting his arm around Seto's neck as Seto put his arm under Yami's legs in a move to carry him. "I'm sorry I've caused you trouble, even though I said that I wouldn't,"

"No harm done, Yami, it's no problem,"

"Did you just call me by my first name?!"

Seto ignored him. "Mokuba?" he said, seeing light at the end of the hall, approaching them.

"Seto! I heard someone scream!" he said, with a few servants behind him. "What happened?" Mokuba asked, following Seto in his room.

"Yami was supposed to get tea and coffee. Startled by the lightning and thunder, he dropped the drinks and burned his feet," Seto explained, putting him down on the bed. "Give me that flashlight." He kneeled and examined Yami's wound.

"Can you do something about it? It stings badly. Ah," the problem is, Yami burned both his feet. And the even bigger problem is, how are they going to tell Yami's grandfather? "How are we going to tell this to Jiichan?"

"He'll understand," said Seto, "Mokuba, get some cold water in a basin and a cloth from the bathroom. And alcohol and betadine. Also a rug. Or get the servants to do it," now there was something Seto noticed. All this time, Yami always kept his legs together. While other teens like him don't care if they have their legs spread widely or not. Hm. Maybe Yami just had one hell of an etiquette.

"No, I'll get it. The servants are trying to get the generator working," he ran to the bathroom.

"A-alcohol?! That would hurt like hell!" Yami protested.

"Well, either it would hurt like hell, or get your feet infected," Seto looked up at him.

"You're so mean!"

"Thank you,"

"Here, Seto," Mokuba slid the rug under Yami's feet and put the basin, alcohol and betadine on the floor.

"Mokuba, get my belt," the boy reached it on Seto's desk. "I know we're not going to fix a dislocated bone, but here, bite down this," he gave the belt to Yami. "If you need to, as hard as you can. Mokuba, hold the flashlight so I can see Yami's feet,"

Yami nodded and bit the belt as Mokuba sat beside him and held his hand. "It's ok, I'm here," Mokuba hugged him.

"Ready?" Seto asked. Mokuba gave him thumbs up. Seto put alcohol on his hands before he poured water on Yami's feet with his hands. And it already started to sting. Yami bit onto the belt hard. He didn't like pain. Mostly because he never really did experience any wounds or cuts before. Grandpa told him to be careful of his legs, not to get them scratched. And Seto noticed that. Yami's legs were flawless. Beautiful. No wonder he had the courage to wear shorts. "Yami, I'm going to put alcohol now. If you wanna scream, you scream,"

Yami nodded furiously as tears streamed down his face. He let go of the belt. "Jiichan is going to kill me," he cried as he felt Seto hold his feet together with one hand. "He told me not to do anything to my feet or legs. And now look at them. They're burned and they won't look the same way a-GAAAAAIIIIINNNN!!" he screamed a high pitch as Seto poured alcohol on his feet. He wanted to kick him, but Seto's grip on his feet was too tight and strong.

"Shush, Yami, shush, it's over," said Mokuba, rubbing circles on Yami's back.

"Mokuba, get some bandages and cotton," Seto told him. "They're in the drawer by the sink,"

Mokuba let go of Yami. "I'll be back, ok?"

"Jiichan's going to kill me for this,"

"No, he won't, I'll send a US dermatologist or some other doctor to you to make the scars disappear. I promised your grandfather I won't anything happen to you while you're here in my house and as of the moment you've stepped into this house, you've become my responsibility. A responsibility that I promised to take care of. That's exactly what I'm going to do," Mokuba handed him the cotton and bandages. Seto put betadine on Yami's feet before bandaging them. "There. Done." Yami didn't say anything.

"Seto, we don't have a wheelchair around. How is Yami going to get around the house?"

"I'll think of something," said Seto. "I'll also get you a wheelchair and a servant, no, a nurse or a medical person to tend to your needs,"

"What?!" Yami said in an almost protesting tone. "You don't have to do that!"

"I do. That's what I told your grandfather," Seto replied.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll check up on the generator," Mokuba took the flashlight and ran out the room.

"So tell me," Seto sat on his rolling chair and faced Yami. "Why 'Jiichan is going to kill me,' phrase?"

"It's because he told me to take care of my legs. My body. To not let anything happen to them," Yami wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "I've never had any cuts before, so I was really scared about you cleaning my feet,"

"So what's the reason for the legs?"

"He said I looked so much like mom," he stared to explain. "He took care of me and my brother very much so that the image of my mother that I carry will never fade. He didn't want a scratch on me. He never let anything hurt me,"

"And where are your parents?"

"They were archeologists like Jiichan. That was how they met. They died in an excavation site in Egypt. The ruins collapsed on them."

"Oh. I shouldn't have asked," he said, regretting had he had asked.

"No. It's ok. You're the first one I've told this, actually," Yami gave him a teary smile. Then the lights went back. Only this time, it was from the generator, since it was still raining hard outside.

"Good news, we have electricity. Bad news, no internet," Seto turned his desktop back on, hoping that the document recovery had auto-recovered the documents they were working on. "Damn winds must've brought down the antenna. Fuck it. You lie down. I'm finishing this shit. We're only going to have the servants answer some kind of survey and copy-paste a few pages of info. I don't care if we get a 78 or 80. This project is pointless."

"A-are you sure, I mean I-"

"Mutou, lie down and don't move your feet. They'll heal faster that way. I'll take care of everything. Especially making an explanation to tell your grandfather about this incident,"

"Ha-hai," he said, backing up to the pillows. "D-do you have any music, Seto?" he asked, watching the other do their project.

"What kind?"

"Like…something David Cook would sing," Yami suggested, pulling up the covers with difficulty. "Or Eagles," it seemed like Seto was searching for something, because Yami could hear the clicking of the mouse.

"David Cook? The guy who won American Idol?" Seto asked, and saw Yami nod in the corner of his eye.

_We were as one babe, for a moment in time. And it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine. Now you wanna be free, so I'm letting you fly. Cuz I know in my heart babe, our love will never die, no. _

"That's Cook?"

"Yes." Yami replied, sitting up on the bed. "I like that song."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this. Or better yet why I have this in here," Seto shook his head.

_You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. Girl, don't you know you can't escape me? Ohh darling cuz you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're ever gonna shake me. Ohh darling cuz you'll always be my baby. _

"His voice is so low that he sounds like he's drunk," Seto commented. Yami gave a big laugh. "What?" he looked at him.

"I can't believe you're right," said Yami, catching his breath. "I haven't noticed that! You're right! He _does_ sound drunk!"

"Your laugh, it's like I heard it before," Seto looked down on the floor. "Sounds like the laugh of the orphan girl I used to laugh at back in the orphanage." He chuckled.

"You asshole!" Yami threw a pillow at him. "You're mean!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Seto picked up the pillow as he saved the documents. He threw the pillow on the sofa. "Damn. I'll do this tomorrow afternoon." He shut computer down. "_Now_, I have a reason to sleep. I'll stay here," he pulled up the sofa, and unfolded the seat. A bed.

"H-hey! Aren't I supposed to be the one who sleeps there?!" Yami asked, surprised.

"You're already in the bed. Not like I can push you out of there," Seto pulled up the sheets as he snapped his fingers and the lights went off.

"Since when do feudal Japanese homes have sensory lights?"

"Go to sleep, Mutou,"

* * *

please review! and oh, i hope i didn't offend anyone with the "David Cook sounds drunk in Always be my Baby".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Seto? Seto? Wake up!" Mokuba knocked on Seto's door around 8am. Irritated, Mokuba went in. surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. "Seto?" he smiled at the scene he saw. Yami was Seto's bed, while Seto was sleeping on the sofa. "And I thought you'd never let _anyone_ sleep in your bed, _ever_." He walked over to Seto to wake him up. "Hey, wake up,"

Seto turned away from him. "Mokuba, go away. Mutou and I didn't get much sleep,"

"Yami did. You didn't," he said, pulling the blanket. Seto sat up irritably. "Come on," he whispered. "The wheelchair is here. Take him for a walk on the beach,"

"In a wheelchair? I don't think that it would be _that_ easy to push a wheelchair in the sand," Seto stood up and made his way to the bathroom sleepily. "Whatever. Get a servant to bring the wheelchair here and I'll wake him up for breakfast,"

"YES!!" Mokuba whispered. "I already had Isono continue your work so you two can rest – ep! Ep! Ep!" he said, before Seto could protest. "I'll post those pictures." He left.

"Dammit," he finished the hygienic morning routine and waked Yami up. "Hey, wake up. It's time for breakfast,"

Yami opened his eyes, and blushed madly at the sight of Seto waking him up. "Uh…ha-III!!" he almost screamed the last syllable. "Will you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" Seto brought him to the bathroom and set him down on toilet with the lid closed.

"Picking me up without warning!"

"Just call me when you're done," Seto went out and waited outside.

"Dammit. Just who does he think he is? He doesn't have to do all this and yet he does!" Then after he did what needed to be done, Yami found out that putting weight on his feet hurt like shit. "OW!"

Seto barged in. "What?!"

"Nothing. I wanted to know how it felt to put weight on my feet. And it hurt,"

"Well, duh! Are you next to me in the honor roll? Cuz right now I think you're not," Seto made fun of him again. It wasn't a pillow that flew right at him this time. But a lotion bottle. A big one. Good thing he caught it. "Hey!"

"Can we go eat now?"

Seto put the bottle back by the sink. "Yeah. Yeah. You're wheelchair is downstairs, so you can get around the house, but with a servant," they left the room and headed for the dining room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"I mean, you bandaged me up. You bought me a wheelchair. You're hiring a nurse. This is too much and then you're going to have a US doctor treat my scars-"

"I asked your grandfather if you can stay here for the weekend. He asked why. I told him about the project. He said yes. And he told me to take care of you. I took that as a promise. And I keep promises."

"And everybody thinks you're just a cold person, but you really aren't, aren't you?" Yami asked him.

"I just don't like a lot of people, that's it," Seto put him down on a chair and pushing him into the dining room. "What do you want for breakfast? Something foreign, or Japanese?"

"I'll take the Japanese,"

"Get us tamagoyaki, chahan, onigiri, salmon and tuna," (6) Seto told the servant.

"I-isn't that a bit too much?" he asked, a little surprised by the servant putting the napkin on his lap, and pouring tea on his cup. "Domou arigatou gozaimasu,"

"Mokuba hasn't eaten yet. He'll be here. He's in the beach," he said, sipping the black coffee.

"Aww, I get to go to your rest house, I can't even go to the beach," Yami was disappointed.

"Isono!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get the speedboat and the jetskis ready. I want them in the water when we get there," Isono nodded and left.

"W-what?!" Yami exclaimed. "A storm just came!"

"You said you wanted to go to the beach. And we're going there, look outside. The sun is shining like hell,"

"With PWCs?!" (7)

"We'll be on the speedboat. The bodyguards are on the jetskis,"

"Kinda nervous…and excited, hehe,"

"Seto!" it was Mokuba, topless, wet, and in grey boardshorts. And he had his hair in a ponytail. "I'm hungry! What are we having?" he drank half of his orange juice.

"You'll see. What'd you do?"

"Took one of the jetskis for a spin," he sat down and a servant put a towel on his shoulders. "Your yellow racer is awesome! I love it! Can I have one, too? But I want it in another colour,"

"Mokuba, that racer doesn't come in other colours,"

Mokuba looked sad. But asked for one still. So breakfast was served. There were a few laughs. Mostly on Yami and Mokuba's part. Seto had to take a call. Mokuba made fun of him while Seto yelled on the phone. But Seto didn't bring his anger to the table. He just ended up with two red laughing people. After breakfast, Seto had someone help Yami in the bathroom. Mokuba let Yami borrow one of his boardshorts. The purple and black one, and Yami paired it with a white sleeveless top. Of course, the nurse who Seto hired had to bandage Yami's feet once again.

Isono and his men had a little difficulty getting the boats to the water, so they decided to take a walk first. Mokuba volunteered to push Yami's chair, and still did it, despite Yami's protests.

"Hey, Seto, look, someone on the other side of the beach is watching us." Mokuba pointed to the said people.

"Why can't people leave you two alone?" Yami asked. "A-are those paparazzi?"

"Mokuba, leave the chair," said Seto, carrying Yami to the water. "Isono!" he helped Seto get Yami on the speedboat. "Mokuba! Get in here and get Yami to wear a vest!"

"Hai!"

Seto got to the wheel and quickly got the speedboat out of the scene. "Is everybody wearing life vests? Isono, take over," he said, sitting at the back together with Yami and Mokuba.

"Do you always avoid paparazzi, Seto?" Yami asked him

"Yeah, because they get into your life, and get paid for doing it," said Seto, also putting on a life vest. "Enough of that, and enjoy the view,"

"Can I sit by the edge? I want to see everything," said Yami. Seto and Mokuba stood up and let Yami slide to the side. "It's beautiful," he said, inhaling the fresh sea breeze and admiring the view.

"There's not much to see, but it's beautiful," said Mokuba.

"Isono, let's go back," he said, seeing his bodyguards were having difficulty catching up with them. "The waves in this area are too big, go back,"

"Hai," Isono turned back, and felt that his phone that hung around his neck was ringing. He answered it. "Sir, Master Yami's grandfather is calling on Master Yami's phone."

"Then hurry up! I'll talk to the man!"

* * *

(6) Japanese fried egg, fried rice, rice with seaweed and some viand filling in the middle and salmon and tuna sashimi. :D

(7) Just in case some of you don't know. :D Personal Water Crafts.

* * *

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

After they had taken lunch, Yami dialed his home phone number and gave the phone to Seto.

_Hello? Mutou Residence. _

"Good morning. May I please speak to Mutou Sugoruko?"

_Who's calling please? _

"Kaiba Seto,"

_Oh my God! It's you! Hello! I'm Mutou Yuugi! It's very nice talking to you, Mr Kaiba! Please wait for a moment! I'm going to get Jiichan! _

"Yes, yes, pleasure," he heard the boy place the phone on the table. "You're brother's a very hyper child, I presume,"

"You don't even know the half of it," Yami chuckled in his wheelchair.

_Mr Kaiba! I-is Yami ok? He didn't cause you any trouble, did he? _

"Calm down, Ojiisan, Yami is absolutely very fine and in perfect condition," Seto saw Yami roll his eyes. "Although I have done an utmost violation of my promise to you,"

_Dear, dear. Is there something wrong, Mr Kaiba?_

"I'm afraid I cannot explain in words, Ojiisan, but you have to see for yourself to understand,"

_I see, I see. Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you two tomorrow afternoon. _

"Thank you for your time, Ojiisan," he heard the old man put the phone back in its cradle. "Well," he turned to his partner sitting on the wheelchair beside him, "Looks like he doesn't suspect a thing. Even though I said something had happened to you,"

"That's good, isn't it?" said Yami, looking down on his injured feet. "He's going to kill me, I tell you,"

"He won't, alright?" he pushed the wheelchair to the living room. "Look, have your nurse change your clothes and we're going somewhere quiet. That's what the blackmailer wants us to do. Seems like that the secluded place we have chosen to build our rest house isn't so secluded anymore. Damn paparazzi don't go away. Those fuckers should get shot,"

"Then have your bodyguards shoot them and throw them in the sea, and have the sharks eat them,"

"You're too sadistic, Mutou, have you ever heard to forensic science?" he asked him. "You can't get away from science, you know,"

"I know. But if you do it well enough, you might be able to cheat science," Yami replied, "Besides, how can they know? The sharks will eat them. And they can't put luminol in the sea. It might kill the fish."

Seto smirked. "You're good,"

"I know,"

"Excuse me, Sir, but one of your investors has arrived without notice," a servant kneeled by the door. "He is by the retinal scanner at the entrance asking for permission to enter,"

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"It is Bakura Yamino," (8)

"Let him in,"

"Hai,"

* * *

"Ah, Kaiba, it's nice to see you again," Bakura Yamino offered him a handshake. Seto took it, nodding. "And who is this pretty young lady?" he said, seeing Yami in another tee and shorts.

"I beg that you will forgive me for my rudeness, Bakura-san, but I am _not _a girl," said Yami, glaring at the white haired middle aged man.

"Excuse my classmate, Bakura," said Seto. He didn't want to lose one of the biggest investors of his company.

"No harm done, Kaiba," said Bakura, turning to Seto. "Can I talk to you privately?" Seto nodded and left with him.

"Hmph," Yami pouted and made his way out the living room to the porch. "To hell with all the people who think I'm a girl,"

Bakura was one of the biggest investors of Kaiba Corp, and one of the few who get to talk with Seto privately and gets a chance to visit his house, for that matter. Mokuba knew him, too, Yami assumed, remembering that Seto once told him that his brother was Kaiba Corp's vice president and in charge of the financial department. At eleven, he had that much responsibility? Damn.

"Yami-sama, is everything alright?" Otogi Ryuuji, (9) Yami's hired nurse, asked him. "You seem disappointed for some reason,"

"It's just that that albino with Seto irritates me. He thought I was a girl," he said, not looking at the white dressed young man. "'A pretty young, fucking lady,' he said. I hate it!"

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens to cool off?" Otogi asked him, getting ready to push the chair.

Yami chuckled. "Maybe you mean a stroll in the gardens? You of all people very much know that I can't walk at the moment," he looked up at the black haired, diced earring dude.

"There, now that I have heard you laugh, I think that the anger has gone away slightly?" Otogi smiled at him. Yami smiled back. "Would you like a hat, Yami-sama? The sun is shining awfully bright today,"

"I guess so, yes,"

Otogi had gotten him a hat around the house, something that women in the beach wore. But it was something not too girly. Otogi brought him to the gardens, and they stayed under one of the large trees that provided them with shade. "Peaceful, is it not, Yami-sama?"

"Yes, it is," Yami removed the hat from his head, and inhaled the fresh air. "It's so…beautiful,"

A few hundred feet from the tree was where Seto and Bakura stood, in another part of the house with a porch. "I see that you have a very beautiful guest, Kaiba. Ever wondered if he liked you?"

"He is simply here for a project partnership, nothing else, Bakura," said Seto, taking a sip of the wine in his hand.

"Oh, but why let the opportunity slip, dear Kaiba? Go on and ask him, before someone else gets him," Bakura chuckled, also sipping his wine. "I for one, will not let that beauty slip from my hands,"

"Yeah, well, I can admit that we do not have anything between us," Bakura was already pissing him off, he just didn't show it.

"Mind if I stay the night, Kaiba?" he asked, "I am to meet my son tomorrow, and I am only here for a meeting, to get back to Osaka tomorrow after I meet my son."

"The servants will show you to your room," Seto, pissed off, put down the wine glass on the coffee table together with the wine bottle and left the room. "Beauty slip from my hands my ass, you son of a bitch," he followed Yami to the gardens. "Yami!"

"What are you doing here?" Yami watched him getting closer. "I thought you were talking to that white haired son of a bitch,"

"I was, but I walked out on him," he said, trying to catch his breath. Otogi started fanning him. Seto raised his hand, ordering him to stop. "He's going to stay, just for the night,"

"What?!"

"He's one of my biggest investors; I can't just send him away!"

"Whatever," was all that he said. "How's our project with Isono?"

"Encoded, printed and already in a clear book," Seto leaned on the tree trunk. "You wanna eat out? I don't think I can stand being on the same table with him,"

"Sure, if you can fit a wheelchair in your Porsche," Yami agreed.

"Who said we'll be taking the Porsche?" Seto smirked. "We're taking the limo. Otogi, take whatever Yami needs and put it somewhere hand carried. You'll be going with us. I'm calling Mokuba," and a after a few steps, "Put socks on Yami's feet, in case it attracts attention and gets us to the news,"

Yami watched him walk away. "How come a few hours ago, he was calling me by my surname, now he's calling me by my given name? Why the hell is wrong with him?"

Otogi chuckled. "One sign that he's starting to like you," he pushed the chair, headed for the house. "You reckon he fancies you more than you think?"

"Kaiba Seto? Fancy me?" Yami laughed at the impossible notion. "Tell me one good reason, one good thing about me that he found attractive? That he found worthy to notice,"

"Well, for a male, you're very beautiful. And you're smart, you're kind, and you've become really close to him this past two days," said Otogi, lifting Yami up on the porch, and setting him down on the sofa. He went back to get his wheelchair. "And why'd you think he'd offer all these things if he didn't like you? He got you me, he got you a wheelchair," Otogi put him back on the chair. "And a US doctor to treat your scars. And it's not just about the promise he made to your grandfather. I'm sure there's something more,"

"And I'm pretty sure there isn't any something more,"

"And oh, I also noticed you've got beautiful skin,"

"Don't flatter me, Otogi-kun, I mean, look at my feet, they're practically burned to the muscle,"

"Oh, come now, don't be so sour, Yami-sama," Otogi opened the door to his room. Seto had him switch rooms with one downstairs so that it would be easy for him to go around. "Come on; let's change your clothes,"

"Clothes? I don't think I brought that much clothes here," said Yami, grabbing his bag that was by his bed.

"Do not be bothered by that, Yami-sama, for before I came here, Mokuba-sama gave me your measurements, and told me to buy you new clothes," he said, taking out various clothing that are of expensive brands.

"Wh-what?!" Yami grabbed one. "But this costs like…more than a thousand dollars each! I don't even know how much that costs in yen!" Otogi couldn't make out his expression. All he could see was the '_Holy SHIT_,' expression.

"Shush, Yami-sama, but look, he got you new shorts," Otogi smiled at him, holding up a purple pair of shorts.

"But I don't _wear _shorts on occasions like this! Whatever the occasion is," he frowned. "I _told _him not to do this. Why must he be so hard headed?!" he took off the tee he was wearing.

"Another sign that he likes you, Yami-sama," said Otogi, handing Yami a black sleeved shirt and his blue and black Domino Dragons Seniors jacket. "Why do you think he keeps doing these things? Actions speak louder than words,"

"I don't remember bring this here," said Yami, taking the jacket.

"Oh, Mokuba-sama told me to get you your Seniors jacket so that you won't scream when he tells me to buy those overly expensive hoodies," he opened a new pair of socks. "Will you be ok if I put this on?"

Yami nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah," it stung a little, since Otogi's fingers pressed onto his burnt skin a few times. He unbuttoned his jean shorts and put on white ones. "Do I look ok? This is the first time I've matched my Seniors jacket with shorts. White shorts at that note,"

"You look fine, Yami-sama," Otogi smiled.

A few knocks on the door. Otogi opened it. "Are you two ready?" it was Seto. He was wearing a black skull printed hoodie and pants. He stepped in. "Looks like you are. Here," he gave a box to Yami. "Use it. I'm going to have the limo ready," he left.

"Open it, Yami-sama!" Otogi said excitedly.

"Chill, Otogi-kun, chill! You're more excited than I am!" Yami chuckled. "It's perfume,"

"Not just any perfume, Yami-sama, look," he pointed to the glass bottle. It had _Kaiba _embossed on it. "It's Seto-sama's personal line,"

"What the…? Seto has his own line of perfume?!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he had his own line of clothes, or jewelry," he said, folding Yami's clothes and setting them on the bed. "Let's go," Otogi started to push the chair out the room.

"A-aren't you going to change?" Yami asked, putting his hand on Otogi's middle.

"Nurses on duty are required to wear their uniform, no matter where they are," he said, continuing to push Yami out of the room. "So, it is quite alright, Yami-sama, I do not need a change of clothes,"

"Oh, ok then," he said, seeing the limo appear as they went out the front gate gardens. "Do I look ok?" he asked Seto as they approached the limo. "Are shorts ok with the Seniors jacket?"

"You look fine, Yami, don't fuss over it," Seto helped Yami into the limo.

"Hey! Seto has a jacket just like that!" Mokuba pointed to the jacket he wore. "He doesn't wear it though,"

Seto slid in and Isono closed the door. "I can have something better than that made. So I don't have to wear it,"

"He wears it, Mokuba-san," Yami piped in. "On school games,"

"Yeah, that one time I attended the regional Volleyball games," he said, then heard Isono asked him where they were going. "Glorietta Malls,"

"G-Glorietta?!" Yami exclaimed. "I can't go to Glorietta looking like this!"

"What's wrong with what you wear? Most people go to Glorietta in shorts and tees!" Mokuba laughed. "It is an expensive place to go to, but that's where upper class people get to be themselves; get to be simple, but still get there in style. That's why we're taking the limo,"

"Oh,"

"So don't get all panicky," Mokuba smiled at him as he put his on his earphones and listened to nobodyknows, and brought out one of the handheld gadgets Seto developed.

"And when you get attention, especially because you're with us, you'll be in the news in no time," said Seto, turning his phone off. There was a bit of silence (Otogi was in the front seat), and Yami felt like he was going to pass out from sleepiness. Maybe he _should _have taken a nap. "So how's the feet?"

Yami almost had his head back on the head rest, not until Seto spoke. "Huh? Oh! I think they're fine,"

"Yami, the word 'fine' is an acronym for Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. So you think your feet are 'fine'?" Seto looked at him, raising a brow. "So?"

"You're soooooo mean! Ok! Ok! My hurt when you touch them, happy now?"

"I was just messing with you," Seto chuckled.

"Well, it's wasn't very funny," Yami crossed his arms and pouted, facing away from Seto slightly.

"I wasn't trying to be,"

Yami looked at him. "Hmph,"

"Can you cross your legs?"

"Nope. They hurt when I do it," silence. "Uh…Seto, what do you plan to take up in college?"

"I've already finished college, Yami, I'm just going back to get a high school diploma,"

"Already finished? What do you mean?"

"I was already in college when I was ten, Yami, the year when Gouzaburou adopted us,"

"No wonder you're valedictorian,"

"I'm not trying to be. It's just that the things in school are so damn easy. It's like I don't have to think about it," Seto sighed. "I'm a graduating high school student, and I'm a president of my own company, what more to they want?!"

"They? Who's they?"

"Seto finished college at fourteen, Yami," Mokuba cut in, taking off the earphones and keeping his gadget. "And at fifteen, he gained control of Kaiba Corp. Only problem was, Domino Law states that every kid Seto's age has to go to school. He was no exception. So, Seto had to go back to school, in order to keep Kaiba Corp," Mokuba saw Seto shake his head. "Whoops,"

"Wh-what?" Yami looked at Seto, then looked back to Mokie.

"I told you too much," Mokuba blushed with guilt.

"Yeah," said Seto. "He told you my story, well, half of it,"

"Well, at least only half of it, and now I know why you're a damn genius. You know practically everything!"

"Yep, and I know that the nest lessons in Algebra for the next week are going to be Graphing Polynomial Equations, The Rational Zero Theorem, and Finding the roots, zeroes and factors of an equation using Synthetic Division," Yami didn't say anything, and raised his brow. "I hacked into Hotta's computer in the faculty room. Wasn't difficult,"

"And now I also know why can answer his questions without any solutions," he once again crossed his arms.

"No, Yami, Seto's just very good at solving math whatevers mentally. I tell you, he's got a calculator embedded somewhere in his brain," Mokuba laughed. "And he's good at memorizing things, too,"

"Yeah. Like that time when we were supposed to compete for the Oratorical elimination. He memorized the whole essay in four days. Three pages of essay! Even I can't do that! I'd need like, two or three weeks!"

"I won that oratorical," said Seto, smirking. "You got second,"

"Don't rub it in, bastard; I know I'll always be behind you academically,"

"Don't forget, you won't be having PE anytime soon, or dancing in the next dance," it was kind of fun, teasing Yami.

"I don't have the intention of dancing in the next dance, Seto. Nor do I have the disappointment of not being able to attend PE class for the next two to three weeks. Actually, that would be a nice time off,"

"And a nice line of seven grade," Seto contradicted him. "You should do some extra credit in PE if you don't want to get anything lower than 85, Yami."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening you of what?"

"Of taking me out of the achievers' list!"

"Maybe you mean, taking you out of being the salutatorian?"

Mokuba felt like there was electricity coming out of their eyes as they looked into each other. 'His eyes…are so…blue…' Yami thought, then snapped out, and blushed a hundred shades of red as he had his head down. "So-sorry,"

Seto raised a brow. "What's with you? I never knew you blushed a lot,"

"That's only when you're around, Seto," Mokuba chuckled. Yami went even redder.

"We're here," Yami felt the car stop, and one of Seto's body guards opened the door.

Seto went out first, and reached for Yami's hand. Yami hesitated. "Come on, Yami, sure a lot of people will see us. And we'll be in the news in a few hours. Just let me get you on your chair." Yami nodded and took Seto's hand.

* * *

(8) Yami Bakura. Put the Yami and no in the Yami no Bakura together so that it'd sound like a name.

(9) He was the only one I could think of. Even though the nurse role didn't fit him that much.

* * *

please review.!!


	6. Chapter 6

Skin

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_In news today, the Kaiba brothers were spotted in Glorietta earlier today with an unknown personality who was in a wheelchair. It has been told, a long time ago, that the young billionaire did not have any intention of having a lover. Now, why was he the one carrying the pretty thing on his wheelchair? _

"This is so totally bad," said Yami.

"Why?" Mokuba asked, lowering the volume. "You're famous now,"

"Yeah, what if Jiichan saw that? I'm going to die," he rested his head on his hand. "And that's what I'm afraid of, being famous,"

"Well, why?"

"Nothing." He said, turning to Otogi. "Can we please go to my room? I want to go to sleep,"

"You, too, should already be going to sleep now, Mokuba-sama," said Otogi, pushing Yami out of the room. "Would you like me to help you wash up?"

"Oh, no thanks, Otogi. I know that I'll scream when something happens," Yami smiled. Otogi chuckled.

"You are very right about that, Yami-sama, but whether you want it or not, I will help you,"

"Well, why?"

"Maybe because, I don't know, not many patients in the hospital are this kind," Otogi closed the door to his room and helped him out of his clothes.

"Do you think I can walk?" he said,

"Oh, heavens no, Yami-sama," Otogi helped him onto his bed and took off his socks carefully. Yami winced. "Sorry," Yami nodded. "Come on, I'll get you to your bath,"

Meanwhile, with Seto and Mokie, well, nothing's happening really. "So, you gunna tell him yet?"

"In time!" Seto snapped, "Jesus Christ, what do I need to do to get the fucking press off my ass!" he said, watching the video the media took where he was carrying Yami onto his chair.

"Uh, stay low and…stay home…?" Mokuba answered, unsure. "You know that the press will never get off your ass, Seto; you're too sexy, too handsome, too rich, too everything that they want to put you in every page of the newspaper or magazine and air you in every channel existing in any cable on earth,"

Seto turned the TV off irritably. "How am I going to explain this to his grandfather if he saw the news?" he sat down on the leather sofa.

"Relax, I know that if he finds out you're planning to marry his grandbaby he'll be thrilled! You are Kaiba Seto after all!" Mokuba said excitedly. "I'll prepare the Hotel Kaiba for the reception-"

Seto could not believe what he was hearing. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up there, baby brother, you never told me anything about marrying him!" he cut him off in the middle of the boy's daydream.

"Well, you like Yami, don't you? Then marry Yami after he gets outta college," Mokuba smirked.

"This is not part of your blackmail plan, Mokuba," he said as he stood up, headed for his room. "I am going to get some shut eye."

Mokuba sighed.

In another part of the mansion, where Seto was preparing himself for bed, he realized that he hadn't seen Yami since they split up when they got home from the mall. He figured he should check up on him. Seto put on a robe and went downstairs. He also noticed that he hadn't seen Bakura since they left. He saw a maid pass by. "You. Where is Bakura?"

"Okyaku-sama is already asleep in his chambers, Seto-sama,"

"Good," he walked past her and went down the stairs, making his way to Yami's room. He knocked on the door before entering. He heard a faint 'yes' and opened the door. "You doing ok?" he asked, and saw Otogi helping Yami with his night garments.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, thanks," Yami smiled at him. "Ow!" he winced, feeling one of Otogi's nails touch his feet.

"Dear, dear, Yami-sama, I'm very sorry," he said, bowing. Yami nodded with a smile and he assisted him in putting his feet up on the bed. "Will Seto-sama need me to step out for a while?" he asked the tall teen. Even though Otogi had already graduated college and had already been on duty on a lot of hospitals, not to mention older than Seto, Seto was still taller than him.

"Yes, thanks. If it will be alright with you, or if you are done with assisting Yami in somethings-"

"Yes, Seto-sama, it is alright, I'm sure that you two will get all the time you need," Otogi smiled at him, and bowed at the two before leaving the room.

"I-is there something he knows that we don't?" Seto asked him as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I think there is, but that's something I don't wanna know," Yami chuckled, moving over to let Seto sit down. "So, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why are you here, in a good way, not that I don't want you here," he said, lying back onto the pillows behind him.

"I just…wanted to tell you…something," said Seto nervously. 'Why the fuck is my heart pumping like it wants to jump out my chest?!' he asked himself in thought.

"Yes?" Yami looked like he was going to listen intently. And he was. Was Seto going to say something he had been expecting from him? Something like 'I like you,' maybe? Then Yami noticed a drop of sweat streaming down Seto's face, even though the room was air-conditioned. "Is there something wrong, Seto-kun?"

Seto exhaled. "Did you like the perfume?" he tried to change the subject.

"O-oh," Yami looked disappointed. "Yes, Seto, it was beautiful, there's nothing like it," he hid the face of disappointment behind a forced smile. But he really did mean the compliment over Seto's perfume line. 'I never thought you'd give me false hope,'

"Are you sure you're going to be fine here on your own?"

"Yes, Seto, I'll be fine. You're worry too much," Yami chuckled, accidentally putting his hand on Seto's as he moved to lean on one of his arms. It was a fraction of a second after he felt Seto's Skin under his hand, and withdrew it quickly, blushing a hundred shades of red. "S-sorry,"

Seto didn't take any second thoughts and kissed him with a deep passion. Yami fought for dominance, but Seto clearly was the more powerful one. Seto held one of Yami's hands as he pinned the other one slightly on the bed. Seto pulled away panting like Yami. "How was _that_?"

"I never thought you had it in you," Yami laughed. "And yes, I like you, too,"

Seto chuckled. "And I thought you didn't,"

Yami kissed Seto's forehead. "So this is what happens with you put together the valedictorian and the salutatori-OW!"

Seto had accidentally moved Yami's feet. "Oh, sorry,"

"Ow! That really _hurt_!" Yami pouted, watching Seto get off of him. "You should give those knees of yours a lesson that they shouldn't touch my feet!" in spite of the pain, he managed to even put in a joke.

"I will, I will," Seto chuckled. "So, tell me, how exactly am I going to explain to your grandfather the reason why you were on TV? And possibly on the front page of the paper tomorrow and the front page of every magazine in Japan and every other country in the world?"

"Well, you could tell him that we're already finished with the project, and that you invited me to dinner," Yami thought for a second. "Yeah, that would be good,"

"Good?" Seto raised a brow. "We need a better excuse than that!"

"He loves me. He'll believe you," Yami smiled at him and held him by the neck to pull him closer. "Besides," he gave the taller teen a kiss, and their foreheads met. "I'm already yours,"

"Now you're talking," Seto deepened the kiss further. "If I ask you to marry me after you're done with college, will you say yes?"

"We'll see," Yami chuckled. "By the way, what did you find interesting in me? I mean, it's not everyday I get someone to suddenly kiss me and tell me how they feel,"

"I don't know…but I've noticed you for some time, not realizing how I felt. Maybe it was your skin," Seto caressed Yami's face. "That made me realize, the beauty you hold,"

"Flatterer!"

"I'm serious," he gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips.

"So beautiful skin _does_ have its advantages,"

"Hell yeah," Seto chuckled. "So, are we official?"

"Hmmm," Yami thought. "No courtship? I want those chocolates and flowers on White Day, Seto," he touched Seto's nose with his finger.

"You're getting more than flowers and chocolates on White Day, Yami, maybe…a dinner for two in a restaurant in Paris? Italy? Greece?"

"What?!"

"I can do that you know,"

"I know, I know," Yami smiled at him. "Now, I still want to have fun tomorrow, so I'm sleeping early," Yami gave him a peck. "Goodnight,"

"Night," Seto stood up, but before he turned out the lights, he turned around. "Before I forget," he reached under the bed and pulled out a big huggable purple teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck. "This is for you,"

"Oh, my God! That's so sweet of you! This is so cute!" said Yami, admiring the stuffed toy. "Why purple?"

"Your eyes are purple," Seto nodded. "Yeah, so g'night," he turned out the lights, stepping out as he did. Seto breathed a big exhale. "I thought I'd never get that outta my chest," then he heard applauding. "Mokie?"

"You're good,"

"Hey, I meant every word," Seto smirked at him. "Besides," Seto picked Mokuba up and tried tickling him. "If it wasn't for you, I would never have realized how I felt,"

"You see! And you hate me for trying to blackmail you!"

"You really _did _have the intention of blackmailing me, didn't you?"

"If I didn't, then you would have seen right through me," he said, motioning to be let go. "So I really _was_ going to post those pictures somewhere in _Photobucket_ in some anonymous account,"

"You're a sneaky little devil, aren't you?" Seto crossed his arms and chuckled. He kissed Mokuba on the cheek. "Go to bed, Mokie. Yami wants to go to places tomorrow, so we're sleeping early," he pushed Mokuba slightly towards the stairs. "Come on,"

"H-Hey! I still have an unfinished game to play!"

"I'm deleting that save file, if you don't sleep," Seto carried him and put him over his shoulder and went up the stairs. "Now, it's my time to blackmail,"

"Niisama!! Put me down! I wanna play! Please! Don't delete that! I'm in 80s level!" Mokuba pleaded. "It took me half a year to get to that level!"

"I don't care, Mokie,"

"You don't care?! Or you don't care that I'm going to put your pictures in your underwear on the net?!"

"I'll put your circumcised pictures I took with the security cams on the net too, on Google, Yahoo!, MSN, Dogpile, Alta Vista, and every other search engine that can get it,"

"Wh-what?! You're mean! Mean! Mean, I tell you! Mean!"

"Mokuba, shut up and go to sleep. Yami's already getting some shut eye!" Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room and put him down on the bed. He walked over to the flat screen and the consoles and picked up the joystick. "Get in there, or I'll delete this,"

Mokuba pouted. "Okay, fine!" Mokuba pulled up the sheets.

"And don't worry, I'll lock the game so that you won't be able to play for the night," he pushed a combination of buttons on the joystick, and a character's voice replied, _Game locked, Seto._

"NANI?!"

"I developed the game, Mokuba, I know its secrets," Seto put the joystick down and turned the TV off. "Sleep, or I'll take all your games away,"

"WHA-"

"And your iPod, and your laptop, and your internet," Mokuba pulled the sheets over her head. "Good night, baby brother,"

Seto heard Mokuba's muffled voice. "There's nothing good tonight, Seto!"

Seto chuckled and left the room.

* * *

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Skin

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Yami snapped his eyes open. "M-mister Bakura-" he felt a hand cover his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Only moans came out as he tried to get the man almost three times as big as he was off of him.

"Shush, pretty one, shush," said Bakura, caressing his face. "My, what beauty you have," he whispered, inhaling Yami's scent. "Kaiba's given you the most expensive scents around, dear, I can tell,"

Yami struggled to get out of Bakura's hold as tears started to stream down his face. But it was useless. His frame was too small to get something as big as the man off of him. Bakura started to kiss him down the neck, and started to unbutton the shorts he wore.

'Oh God, please no! Let me go! This is not happening! Jesus, I'm going to get raped! Help me, please! Help me! Seto! Otogi-kun!'Yami thought, keeping his legs closed.

"Come on, honey, open those beautiful legs; they need to be seen, touched," Yami shook his head. Bakura pulled the shorts down to Yami's knees, and touched Yami's flawless thighs. Yami let out something that would have sounded like a scream if his mouth wasn't being covered by Bakura's hand.

Wait. The room was voice activated. _Yami, this room is voice activated, and will do anything you command. You know, lock the door, open the windows, etc. And your voice is what it needs to get going, ok? _he remembered Seto's words. Now the only problem was how get that working. It's not like he can get the windows to break and blind Bakura.

By this time, Bakura's other hand was already up his shirt, touching him everywhere. He tried to keep calm and think, but the things that were happening at that moment were scaring him to death. He was going to get _raped_! By Seto's biggest investors! Shit. Bakura's hands were somewhere where they weren't supposed to be.

Wait. His knees!

Yami now tried to keep calm breathed in and out. "That's it, breathe," said Bakura, then he felt something hit his lower body, and it wasn't just any where. Bakura grabbed his you know what and stumbled to the floor.

Yami took a deep breath, even though he had a hard time breathing because of his uncontrollable crying. "LOCK THE DOORS! LOCK THE WINDOWS! TURN ON THE COMMUNICATOR!" he sobbed and the room did do what he said. Bakura was on the floor, still in pain. "SETO! OTOGI!"

Seto's room communicator turned on, sending Yam's panicking voice echoing in his room. "Yami?!" he jerked out of bed and ran down stairs. "Yami?! Yami?!" the door was locked. "Dammit, open the door!"

Otogi came after him, too. "Seto-sama!"

The door opened as he commanded. He saw Yami's shorts down to his knees. Bakura was on the floor, trying to stand up with difficulty. "You son of a bitch!" Seto clenched his fist and hit the man square on his face. "What did you do to him?!" he demanded, kicking Bakura as he fell to the floor once more. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" he kept on kicking him until Bakura couldn't move. "Otogi! Carry Yami to my room!" he told the nurse. "Communicator! Call the police! Grant access by the retinal scanner!" he stepped out the door. "Lock the doors, lock the windows. Activate Security System Program Panic." Metal surrounded the room, locking Bakura in.

Seto ran to his room, and saw Otogi setting Yami down on the bed. "Seto!" Yami sobbed. "He touched me! He tried to hurt me!" Seto hugged him. "He _touched _me!"

"I'm here, I'm here. He won't come anymore. He won't hurt you, I'm here, I'll protect you, I promise," said Seto, laying Yami down on the bed. He saw that Otogi had already buttoned up Yami's shorts. "You'll be with me tonight, ok? The police will come for Bakura tomorrow and send him away, ok?"

Yami nodded. Seto got in and kept Yami close. "Don't leave, ok?"

"I won't,"

"I will make sure that the police get him, Seto-sama, Yami-sama. Please do not worry and get the night's rest," said Otogi, who was tying the rope of his bathrobe, before leaving.

"Promise me that he'll never get out of jail. Promise me," Yami whispered, burying himself in Set's chest. "I don't wanna see him ever again. Promise me,"

"Shush, Yami, shush," said Seto, still hearing Yami's silent crying. "I won't let him out. Ever."

"I was so scared…so scared…" Yami had started to cry again. "He covered my mouth…and he…_touched_ me!"

"I won't let that happen again, I promise," Seto kept him close, pulling Yami close to his chest. He pulled up the sheets to Yami's shoulders, up to his mid-trunk. Yami continued crying. Seto kissed him on the forehead.

Otogi rounded up a few of Seto's available bodyguards. "Stay alert, Seto-sama's already resting with Yami-sama. Keep that bastard in there!" he said, turning to the servants. "Are the police here?"

"Hai," one said, and Otogi saw another lead three officers into the hall.

"What seems to be the problem?" one asked.

"Get the man in this room arrested," said Otogi, pointing to the door.

"On what counts?"

"Child molestation and attempted rape,"

"Is it the young Kaiba, sir?" he asked, as the bodyguards let them in the room.

"No. Master Kaiba's classmate, officer,"

"Age?"

"15,"

"Oh, dear," he said, watching his comrades cuff up the white haired man. "_YOU_ don't know how much that's going to cost you, old man. Take him away," he turned to Otogi. "Will Mr Kaiba take this to court?"

"No. I think not. Mr Kaiba has no time for that. He just wants him in jail, immediately," he said, watching the two other officers escort Bakura out the rest house. "Thank you for your time, officer. Have a good night," the officer nodded.

Otogi pinched the bridge of his nose and collapsed down on one of the seats nearby. "Holy Christ, this wasn't supposed to happen," he sighed. He went back to his room, but not before checking on Seto and Yami, who were already asleep when he took a peek.

Otogi closed the door, and ran into one of the servants. "Sumimasen deshita!" she bowed.

"It's ok, I'm not going to bite," said Otogi. "Do you think that Yami-sama will be alright?"

"Oh, that's one thing I can't answer," she said, "When Young Master Kaiba gets too scared in a situation, he immediately falls ill. I do not know if it's anything too serious,"

"Well, we'll just have to wait, won't we?" said Otogi, letting her pass by. He went to his room and readied a few paracetamols if ever Yami did get sick, as the maid had told him, just like Mokuba got sick when he gets too scared.

He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what got into the man's mind, what made him do such a thing. Child molestation…and attempted rape. That would be a heavy case. Even though he didn't know how long will his sentence be, but he's sure it will be long. Really long.

He turned off the lights with a snap of his fingers. He sighed. "Oh Yami-sama," he said, pulling up the covers.

It was already three in the morning when Otogi laid down on his bed, and he didn't get much sleep after that, worrying about Yami's condition. He heard the servants preparing things up outside, like any other day. Then he realized that he couldn't sleep, maybe because of worrying about Seto and Yami too much. He got out of bed and decided to help the servants prepare everything they needed to prepare before the new couple upstairs woke up.

He went down the stairs, meeting a few butlers and maids on the way. "Otogi-sama, are you not supposed to be asleep?" an old maid asked him as he entered the kitchen. "Would you desire a cup of tea?"

"Can't sleep, and yes, please," he said, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. "D'you think those two will be alright? I mean, after what had just happened,"

"Oh, the Master will be alright, I assure you, but his new found lover won't," she said, pouring warm water in a cup. "Maybe that you have heard about the Young Master?" she put the cup on the saucer on the counter in front of Otogi.

"That he gets sick after a terrifying situation? Yeah," he said, sipping his tea. 'This is pretty good,'

"We once had a Halloween party here in the mansion, the Young Master's idea," she said as she started to clean the kitchen. "He said he wanted us to trick our fellow servants, and him and the Master. We decided to scare him," Otogi listened intently, sweep the wooden floors.

"With what?" he asked.

"I think it was one of the maids who dressed up as the Ju-on." (The Grudge)

"It I were him I'd piss on my pants too if I saw Ju-on," said Otogi, taking another sip of his tea.

She chuckled. "The Master was laughing his heart out at first, but when our little boy hugged him and cried, we couldn't help but say sorry, he was so scared, seeing Ju-On on the stairs. The Master hugged his baby brother tightly and said sorry, for he was the one who suggested Ju-On,"

"Then what happened?"

"The Young Master lost consciousness as he went down for breakfast the morning after," she continued, "Good thing that the Master was there to catch him, and he felt that the young boy was burning up,"

"Oh dear," said Otogi, putting down the cup.

"That's what my mother said, too," she said, putting away the broom.

"What?"

"That if you scare a kid, he'll fall ill," she took the empty cup. "Now," she lifted Otogi's chin up. "Try and get some sleep, young man, even for at least four hours. I believe that the Master and his lover will awaken at around eight," she gave him a smile that a grandma would give his grandchild, and Otogi nodded and got off the stool. "Go on!"

Otogi made his way back to his room and tried to get some sleep. Though his efforts were futile the first half hour, he did fall asleep.

* * *

please review. sorry for the twist of events.


	8. Chapter 8

Skin

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

Otogi jerked awake a few hours later, and learned that it was already seven thirty. "Jesus Christ, I'm late!" he took a quick shower, and put on his ever so white uniform. He grabbed the medicine case and rushed up to Seto's room. He knocked on the door, and he heard a voice, granting his entrance. He opened the door and stood there. "Ohayou gozaimasu," he bowed. "Jama datta gozaimasu ka?" (10) but when he stood back up, he saw Yami on the bed, the thick blanket up to his neck, and had a cold, wet, folded up face towel on his forehead. "Oh dear," Seto was sitting on a chair beside him. The maid was right.

"I have given him something to get his temperature down," said Seto, showing him the pill he had given Yami. It was the same as that of what was inside Otogi's case. "He reached 39˚Celcius,"

"Dear, dear," Otogi approached the bed and took out his stethoscope and proceeded to giving Yami a quick check-up. "Seems to be fine, except for a sky high fever," he put the stethoscope back in his bag. "I believe you will be needing this," he gave Seto a set of medicine. "He will have to take his every four hours. Call me if you need anything, and I'm assuming that you will not require my help?"

"I think I will, but we have to get his temperature down in five hours," said Seto, setting aside the medicine beside the pitcher of room temperature water. "I have to get him home by then,"

"And if his temperature doesn't go down?" Otogi asked

"I will take him home as soon as possible, and I will stay in the Mutou residence with Mr Mutou's permission," Seto gulped. "If he doesn't decide to murder me," he added

Otogi raised a brow. "Will I of your assistance then?"

"Yes, maybe,"

"Thank you for your time, Seto-sama-"

"Wait," said Seto, before Otogi could get out.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me in the Mutou Residence to take care of him?"

"Of course, Seto-sama, besides," he said, "You don't have to pass that damned project. There are no classes tomorrow,"

"What? Why?"

"Domino Day," he bowed and left the room.

"Ah," he said, realizing tomorrow would be the day Domino officially became a city. Well, that was another chance to be with Yami the whole day. He stared at the shorter teen lying on the bed, sick. Even though Yami looked pale, he looked beautiful. And he had just realized that their stupid teacher was making fools of him and his classmates. That son of a bitch!

Seto sighed. Maybe it was time to wake Yami to bring him back to his grandfather, so he could tell him his lie for an excuse about Yami's feet, and take the punishment he deserved for not taking care of Yami all the while he was in his home. He shook his head as he turned his head to stare at Yami's beautiful face.

Maybe he shouldn't wait five hours. That would get him into more trouble. He stood up and started packing Yami's things. In spite of how fast he moved from one corner of the room to another, he left the place in order rather than leaving it a disaster, as most people would do when they start to pack their things.

Seto called Otogi's attention, and had him pack the rest of Yami's things as he headed for the kitchen to get the chefs to make something for Mr Mutou and Yuugi.

Wait.

Yuugi.

How old was that boy?

He stopped in his steps by the living room, trying to remember what level Yuugi was in. Aha! It finally came to him when he had remembered last year's recognition day. Yuugi was top of his fourth grade class. Therefore, he probably was in fifth grade right now. Good. He could stop over the mall later and get him an Xbox or a Wii or something. And Mr Mutou, he could get him a new supply of new toys for his shop, straight from the Kaiba Industries Factories, of course. Yeah. And the royalty won't be going to go back to him.

And of course, he'd have to tell the old man that he was planning to take Yami to New York for skin treatment. He'd never let that pass. That man would kill him for being responsible for Yami's feet being burned.

He took out his phone and dialed for Isono, though he knew he was just around the house, he would just tire himself in looking for him. "Isono. Get new supplies of toys, etc from Kaiba Industries. Get one truckload. We'll take them to the Mutous. Use the copter if you need to. We're leaving in three to four hours."

Seto made his way around the house, not really having a destination in mind. He just wanted to get Yami home as soon as possible, get those feet healed, and me him his. Of course, not physically. He should wait for that.

"You. Make cakes, pastries, Japanese, French, or whatever and pack them up," he told one of the servants, "I'll be bringing those to the Mutous as presents," he passed by Otogi who was having tea with the old woman who told him about what happened to Mokuba one Halloween. "Otogi."

Otogi quickly knelt. "Hai, Seto-sama,"

"Go get Mokuba and tell him to buy or find some gadgets, devices, etc. for a ten year old boy. I don't care if you find a brand new PSP or an unused 80gig iPod somewhere in the house. Wrap it up, and I'm taking them to the Mutous,"

"Wakarimashita." Otogi stood up and did as he was told.

"I heard my name," Seto turned around. It was Mokuba, just finished talking to Otogi, whom he told to find wrappers for what Seto had just ordered. "What's up, Niisama?"

"I was just thinking of things to bring to the Mutous. You don't happen to have unused, unopened, brand new things, do you?"

"Do I?" Mokuba laughed. "Seto, you don't know how many PSPs, cellphones and other crap I already have that I got last time we had a publicity bash. It's all in the stock room. Untouched ever since the wrapping was taken off of them. I even donated some of them to the servant's children, turns out I still had half of it," he explained.

"Let me see. I'll have them wrapped up. Two of everything." Seto put his arm over Mokuba's shoulders and led him to the stock room.

"Two of everything? Gods, Seto. That'd be like two PSPs, two iPods, two LG Cookies, two everything!"

"We went on a two day vacation, didn't we? It's only right that we give them presents. When was this last party anyways, two weeks ago?" he asked, dodging a maid who was scrubbing the wooden floors.

"Yep." They stopped and Mokuba opened the doors. "It wouldn't look like it's pre-owned, right?" he flicked on the lights and piles of gadgets of all sorts were stacked up together.

"No. You haven't even ripped through the plastic." Seto saw two Dells, three Acers and two Macs. "Why the fuck would they give you laptops when you have your own three floors of computer analysts in Kaiba Corp and your own computer room?" he picked the Dell up.

"Beats me," he said, rummaging through the boxes, then found what he was looking for. "FOUND IT!"

"Found what?" Seto turned around.

"The PSPs, the Wiis, the Xboxes, PS3s, you name it, it's all here," Mokuba put his hands on his hips and sighed at the sight. "You're giving them two of everything? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. One for his brother and one for Yami. No fights." Seto held up the Dell. "You think I should give them two of these?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Seto." He laughed. "Hey, there's the cellphones." He pointed to one direction and approached the boxes. "Let's see…Cookie. Express Music. Samsung. Sony Ericsson…"

"Get the Cookie, and the ESeries and the Express Music."

"Do you even know how hard it is to text on a Cookie? And you're planning to give him one?"

"What do you want me to give him? Audi?"

"Very funny, Seto." Mokuba started carrying out the boxes of gadgets Seto wanted to give to Yami and Yuugi were to be given. "He just had his feet burned. You think he could drive it as soon as you give it to him?"

"I'll give it to him after his therapy."

"Majika yo?!" (11)

"Un."

Mokuba shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"What?" Seto asked. "It's going to be just a few million yen,"

"Yeah, I few million yen that I could just use for pocket money and go to France to buy butter croissants," said Mokuba sarcastically. Seto rolled his eyes. "Or maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Seto turned back to the room and took out two laptops. "What is going on inside that head of yours, Kaiba Mokuba?"

"You could buy him Armani, Gucci-"

"Mokuba, Yami hates branded things."

"How do you know that?"

"He threw the BVLGARI perfume that German exchange student von Shroider gave him outside the classroom window the moment the German left. Almost hit a freshman below."

"BVLGARI?"

"Yep. The man was kind, really, Yami just didn't like branded things,"

"But he accepted your perfume." Mokuba grinned.

"Yeah, he did,"

"Your line is the most expensive ones in the world, Seto, don't you think he'll accept it if it was _your _line?" he crossed his arms.

Seto thought for a second. "Yeah, maybe-"

"Don't worry Seto, I've had loads of clothes designed already." He cut Seto off and saw Otogi approach. Before Seto could open his mouth in protest, Mokuba already had words flying off his mouth. "Otogi. Wrap these up as nicely as you can. And Seto," he looked at him. "Those clothes will arrive here any minute now."

"Kaiba-sama?" a servant in a haori called their attention.

"What is it?" Seto answered, turning his back on him and walking back to the kitchen, letting the servant follow him.

"Kujaku Mai has unexpectedly arrived." He announced.

Seto stopped in his steps. "I TOLD YOU!!!" Mokuba boomed from the end of the hall. "SHE'S HERE WITH ALL THE CLOTHES!" he ran to the mansion entrance.

Seto shook his head. "This is _fucking unbelievable_." He went after Mokuba and welcomed Mai.

"Kaiba-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Mai opened her arms and gave Seto kisses, leaving a purple lipstick mark everywhere her lips went. "You look handsome! What do you have for me? I know there's a few hundred thousand yen you're going to give me!!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Mokuba, swipe the credit card," he told him. "Mai, please get the clothes in, and help the servants wrap them up. I'll be taking Yami home," he nodded at her once, and headed for Yami's room. "Hey," he said softly to wake Yami up.

Yami opened his eyes. "Am I safe now? With you?" Yami whispered back.

"Yes,"

"Will I be always with you?"

"If you want to,"

"I want to,"

"Good," he said, helping Yami sit up, and carried him in a bridal fashion. "Come on, I'm going to get you home, buy you a huge intercontinental breakfast, and keep you safe beside me,"

* * *

(10) Am i disturbing you?

(11) You're serious!?


End file.
